


Prayer Circle

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A bit of SM, And Giriko wanting to die, Giriko POV, It's mostly just kissing, M/M, Mentions of religion, My excuse here is that they're going on a mission, No Plot, Redemption AU, Rosaries mostly, Someone else actually gave me this idea but idk if they'd want me to mention them lol, kinda-feral Giriko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “Calm down and pray with me Giri, show me you can do it.” There was a hint of something at the end there, a promise of a treat if he did what Justin wanted. He wasn’t fucking interested. He wasn’t some kind of dog that could be bribed into doing whatever. He was going to fucking take what he wanted.





	Prayer Circle

**Author's Note:**

> As said in the tags, and in the title, and in the description… mentions of religion. There isn’t anything too deep here, but Giriko has no respect for prayer time, so if that bothers you please skip over this. Also I was on vacation the last week but now I'm back and have a bunch to post :0

“So each bead is a prayer, and you start by-” Giriko groaned horribly, making Justin’s words die in his throat and his nose wrinkle up in disgust. They had been at this for  _ hours  _ now. Giriko couldn’t even bring himself to smile at how huffy Justin was getting trying to teach him all of this shit anymore. He was just as pissed off as the brat was at this point. 

Why was he even being sent on this mission? 

It was more than just stupid of the DWMA to send him into a religious sect for information. Justin? Justin made sense. There probably wasn’t anyone else in the entire fucking academy more suited to this job than he was. On the flip side there wasn’t anyone  _ less  _ suited to this job than Giriko. Which should’ve just been obvious. His relation to Justin didn’t suddenly make him knowledgeable with this kind of shit. They should know that. Giriko  _ knew  _ they knew that. So at first he had honestly thought all of this was funny, he assumed they were just fucking around. Three hours later and a lecture on all the pointless rules that came with being whatever the fuck Justin was he realized this very much wasn’t a joke. 

“That’s a whole lot of fucking work, can’t I just mirror what you're doing?” The exasperation was so heavy on Justin’s face that Giriko actually had a sliver of hope that the brat would just give up. Of course he didn’t though. This was something he had been ordered to do so he wasn’t going to fucking let Giriko go until he had done it. Giriko was starting to wonder if this was some kind of sadistic joke. It really felt that way. It really felt like this was Lord Death’s own special way of telling him to go fuck himself. This was  _ torture _ . Death had finally found a way to torture him without making his scythe angry. 

“Your eyes have to be closed Giriko, I told you that.” Justin’s voice had pretty much lost all of it’s composure at this point, he sounded angry and impatient, he sounded like the brat he was. Giriko could feel himself getting a headache as Justin looped his inky black rosary around his wrist with such a practice that it felt as if he had blinked and then suddenly the thing was a long dangling bracelet. For a second Giriko thought this was some kind of weird prayer thing he had to learn, but quickly realized that Justin was just getting it out of the way so he could dig for something in his pocket. He was fucking hopeless with this shit. They were going to get in there and then their only hope for getting any information was going to be having Justin pretend he had never met Giriko before in his life. 

“If everyone’s eyes are closed they won’t know mine are open.” For the first time ever Giriko wasn’t just saying that to be a piece of shit. It was a legitimate way out of this in his book. Justin clearly didn’t agree. He looked up from whatever he was digging around for with a humorously concerned expression. If it weren’t for the fact that Giriko was so fucking tired at this point he’d laugh at how overwhelmingly worried that had managed to make the brat. What the fuck did he think was going to happen? Even if they got caught there was no way they wouldn’t be able to get out. A bunch of weird religious nutjobs wouldn’t even be able to nick them if it came down to it. Justin had to know that. 

“They will! Giriko take this seriously!” Or maybe he didn’t. Justin looked weirdly distressed as he finally found whatever he was looking for and shoved it into Giriko’s chest hard enough that the enchanter grunted under the force. Going up to grab whatever it was so Justin would let go he bared his teeth. Showing how close he was to snapping. Warning the brat that he’d better cool it if he wanted to finish this bullshit.

“I fucking am! How will they know!?” Giriko’s sharp and angry question actually managed to make Justin draw back slightly. It was obvious the kid wasn’t sure how to argue with that, but also wasn’t willing to relent and make this any easier. Fucking brat. He watched Justin stumble over himself for a bit before finally looking back into Giriko’s eyes with an annoyingly stubborn fire.

“I’ll know!” Giriko moved to stand up out of the weird prayer kneel Justin had gotten him into. He was fully ready to pluck the kid right up off the floor and carry him kicking and screaming to the nearest closet and lock him in there. Giriko was fairly certain he had never forcibly imposed a time out on the brat before, and was pretty sure he’d get killed if he did it now, but he was willing to risk it. Justin caught him before he could even manage to get off his knees and held him down, barely saving his scrawny ass from being tossed around like a sack of potatoes. Giriko’s frustration flared.

“Are you going to rat out your own teammate then!?” The brat’s face turned into a shocked and embarrassed red. Giriko couldn’t properly enjoy the fact that he had managed to get Justin entirely out of his element he was so mad. This was such bullshit. All of this was ridiculous and it was ridiculous that Justin hadn’t fucking realized it yet.

“I don’t want you to get caught! You’re already-” Ah. Maybe he had spoken too soon. Justin seemed hesitant to finish his sentence. Hesitant to admit that he knew how hopeless they were right now. Giriko watched the brat fidget wrapping the white rosary he had shoved into Giriko’s hands around his fingers properly. It was a lot nicer than it really should’ve been for this. Giriko grimaced as Justin settled the shiny white beads perfectly between his fingertips. Looking at it this closely he was forced to realize it was actually a fair bit nicer then the black one Justin was using. Was this a weird fancy one Justin had for like display or some shit? Why the fuck was Justin trusting him with one as nice as this? Surely he could’ve just let Giriko borrow his boring black one and spared himself the worry. 

“You’re already suspicious enough looking.” Snapped out of his pointless questioning of Justin’s incomprehensible decisions he sighed smugly.  _ Finally _ . Finally Justin was willing to admit that this was a waste of everyone’s time. Giriko could already taste the sarcasm dripping off his tongue as he went to respond.

“ _ No _ , do I really?” He said it with such a cocky smile, clearly making fun of how hard Justin had been trying to ignore the elephant in the room. It had been obvious from the start that this wasn’t going to work. They honestly should’ve given up goddamn second Justin had gotten him into the stupid uniform. He looked so unbearably out of place even  _ with  _ all the work Justin had put into getting his hair to stay down and making him look relatively cleaned up. The look Justin had given him when they had finally finished getting everything together was so strained and worried that Giriko had laughed for a solid minute, wheezing by the end.

Still the scythe had continued on. Not giving up on his ill fated mission. It was almost sad seeing Justin’s honest to god efforts fall so horribly flat like this, but it was also just expected. The brat wasn’t a fucking miracle worker. There was no way he was going to pull this off and make Giriko’s piercing riddled, bordering on straight up evil, ass seem anything close to holy. Everyone had to know that going in. Everyone had to have only been expecting Justin to get Giriko close enough that they’d be able to sneak in for a few seconds. No one could’ve been expecting him to get the enchanter to the point where he could actually blend in. Undoubtedly they all knew that was an impossible fantasy. Something that could only happen in a fever dream. 

Well. Everyone but Justin. 

Even though he had admitted that he knew none of this was working, he was still cradling Giriko’s hands around the rosary. His expression knotted up horribly as he tried to figure out what to do from here. It looked like he was about to explode. Like he was about to get so upset over his inability to do it that he’d just storm out or say something horrible. Giriko pinched his eyes shut in anticipation, peeking one open in curiosity when the blow up never happened.

“You hold it in your hands like this and roll each bead through as you finish your prayer.” Giriko could only blink in shock as Justin moved the white beaded rosary through his fingers with a gentleness that felt wrong considering the frustration that had just been so heavy in the air. The kid looked so overwhelmingly tired but also painstakingly determined to get this to work. He still wasn’t giving up. In fact, it seemed like he was trying even harder now. 

He was being gentle and soft, desperately trying to help Giriko learn how to do it. Nudging each little bead along and whispering every single prayer slow and perfectly for the enchanter to listen. This had clearly moved past the point of  _ ‘Lord Death told me to do this so shut up and sit still.’ _ to something far more serious. It was obvious from the sheer patience and hope in Justin’s actions that this had become something that carried a far heavier meaning than Giriko could ever hope to understand. 

Justin only confirmed Giriko’s suspicions of that being the case as he started to go faster, far faster than anyone could’ve possibly kept up with, much less a person learning. He moved the entire rosary through the enchanter’s fingers with a speed that showed just how unbearably practiced he was with this. Giriko could only imagine the amount of times the brat had to have done this, how relentlessly he had to have practiced to be able to go so quickly without tripping over his words or losing any of his intensity. 

There was nothing Giriko could do but watch, his throat had completely swollen shut with the desire to beg Justin to stop. This felt wrong. Like something Giriko wasn’t supposed to be a part of. He didn’t dare move though. He held himself ramrod straight and watched Justin’s sparkling gold eyelashes kiss the tops of his cheeks as he let his eyes fall closed in focus. It was getting hard to breathe. Giriko was holding his breath and turning purple as he stared down at the scythe’s peacefully focused face. They were close enough that Giriko could see the faintest hint of freckles hidden on the bridge of Justin’s nose, he could see how the brat’s dark circles curled up over his eyelids in a weird bruised gold color. 

The scythe looked far more tired than anyone his age had any right to. Giriko knew he joked a lot about Lord Death making a mistake with Justin just to see the brat turn red in anger, but like this… with Justin’s far too knowing eyes covered… the weight of how wrong it was for Justin to be here really came crashing down. Giriko’s lips felt chapped as he cracked them open with an almost silent wheeze.

“Justin you-” The words died in Giriko’s throat with a weird choking noise as Justin brought Giriko’s hands up against his lips, holding them so gently that it almost felt like they were floating in his grasp. It was clear Justin was still praying here, that he had switched over to doing it entirely in his head but was still very much doing something. Giriko’s brain was fizzling. He could feel Justin’s breath tickling his fingers, soft lips brushing against his hands. Justin had bowed his head further, focusing so intently on whatever he was trying to do that it seemed as if he had entirely forgotten Giriko was even here. 

This felt wrong. This was wrong. There was something going on here. Something Giriko didn’t understand but could feel the gravity of. He had known things were off before, but this really was the point of no return. There was something uncomfortably intimate about this. 

“I love you.” Giriko sputtered and fell back, horrified at the sudden declaration said as Justin opened his eyes. He was trying to make distance, to get away for a second and compose himself. Justin didn’t let him, he bent forward to follow him, catching Giriko’s hands and holding them together as the enchanter struggled to get them out from the tangled rosary. There was a moment, a breath were they just stared at each other. Speaking without words. Justin saying how serious he was right now, Giriko begging him to stop and not go any further. 

Predictably, Justin didn’t listen. The scythe met their lips in a soft chaste kiss, bursting with all the love Justin had found inside himself in that weird moment. It was more than just overwhelming, Giriko didn’t know what to do, how to react. Just moments ago they were getting ready to kill each other in frustration. Meeting Justin’s kiss back Giriko’s hands twitched, trying again to untangle them from the stupid beads. He wanted to hold the brat’s face, to deepen their kiss into something more satisfying than this gentle bullshit. Justin didn’t let him. He held Giriko’s hands tightly together and actually pulled away when Giriko bit at his lips. 

Giriko breaths started to come out in hot, angry puffs. This little shit. Couldn’t just let Giriko do what he wanted. Always had to be control. Only ever willing to submit to violence like the sick fuck he was. Giriko had to wonder if that was what the brat was gunning for teasing him like this. He wondered if Justin wanted this to get bloody. If he had gotten fed up with this shit too. As he looked down at Justin’s focused eyes staring intently at the rosary around Giriko’s hands he realized, with quite a bit of disappointment, that it wasn’t that.

Justin was clearly still lost in whatever this moment was, and had pulled away because he knew Giriko would ruin it if he let that kiss continue. Giriko huffed. He was still going to ruin it. He was tired of this. His patience had worn horribly thin and he wanted nothing more than to flip the kid over onto the floor and end all of this with a bloody biting kiss he knew would make the sick part of Justin see stars. Leaning back in he tried to break his hands away from Justin’s so he could grab on to the other’s hips and bruise him black. Justin held fast and fucking leaned away. Sensing what Giriko wanted to do and smacking it down with a simple movement that told him to fucking sit still.

Giriko was going to kill him. They had been playing this stupid game of dress up long enough and Justin fucking owed him. It was only fucking fair that after all this shit he’d be allowed to mess the brat up. Force him out of his faux purity the same way he had forced Giriko into it. It was what he  _ deserved _ , and it wasn’t like Justin wouldn’t like it either. The scythe would undoubtedly deny it tooth and nail in polite company, but Giriko knew him far too well. He  _ knew  _ there was nothing Justin liked more than being torn into bloody pieces and left bruised and disfigured. So why was he being such a pill right now? He couldn’t possibly be thinking that they were going to be able to make any more progress on this. He had to know that ship had fucking sailed the second he started his weird prayer shit. The anger that was building up inside of Giriko’s soul was starting to burn.

“I can tell you’re thinking something awful, please try to stay focused for once.” Justin said that, but Giriko didn’t miss how he looped and twisted the rosary around Giriko’s hands tightly enough that it cut some of his blood flow off and made it impossible for him to move his hands. From the way the brat smiled every so slightly, in the slyest fucking way possible, Giriko knew he had finally given up entirely these stupid lessons. Unfortunately he had seemed to have abandoned it in the pursuit of teasing Giriko, which wasn’t any fucking better.

He growled as Justin met their lips again, still far too soft and innocent. It was obvious that the ridiculous gentleness was on purpose now. It wasn’t Justin proving how sincere his feelings were, it was a fucking taunt. He was daring Giriko to push back, to make things violent like he knew the enchanter wanted to. Giriko wasn’t dumb, he could smell the bait, he knew it wasn’t going to work out for him, but he tried anyway. Just as expected, Justin pulled away again. Licking his lips and smiling in a way that showed how stupidly pleased he was with himself. Giriko could his blood rushing through his ears. 

Growling horribly he jerked forward, fully ready to smack their faces together if that was how it was going to go. Justin’s eyes widened for a second, obviously surprised by the sudden movement, but he still managed to catch Giriko’s shoulders and hold him back. They were millimeters away like this, Giriko could feel the brat’s breath mingle with his own, could feel the warmth of their flushed faces combine. 

“You little fucking shit get back here and let me do what I want. We both know you fucking owe me this.” Justin’s eyebrow quirked into an annoyingly perfect point, judging him so intensely that Giriko could feel his skin burn with anger. He wasn’t just going to be satisfied roughing the other up anymore. He wasn’t going to just make it so the brat wouldn’t look holy enough to break into a congregate, he was going to make it so he couldn’t even go  _ outside _ . Justin seemed to sense Giriko’s bloodthirsty desire and smiled warmly, kissing the enchanter's cheek and quickly pulling away from the teeth that snapped at his ear.

“I don’t owe you anything Giriko, I was doing this for you as a  _ favor _ . Helping you so you won’t get killed the second we try to go inside.” Justin’s hands moved to cradle his face with a gentleness that only served to piss Giriko off more. He hated all this feather light shit. If Justin really wasn’t going to allow him to bruise and feel the brat firm and real under his hands, blood struggling to pulse under his grip, then he was going to have to pick up the slack. Giriko knew the kid was capable of being rough, he had his shoulder mauled before by Justin’s dull little teeth angrily chewing into him. He was still surprised to see how deep the brat could manage to bite with his comically small mouth. 

His mouth. Giriko wanted more than anything to bring them back into a kiss and feel his stupid fucking brat choke trying to keep up. He wanted to shove his fingers deep into Justin’s throat and watch him gag and lose his infuriating composure as he became a crying hiccuping mess. Straining against the rosary again, he cursed Justin for using the stupid metal ones that he’d have to really fight against to break. Justin held his hands together again, sensing what Giriko wanted to do and smiling horribly knowing the enchanter couldn’t do it. He kissed Giriko’s restrained hands in a cruel taunt.

“Calm down and pray with me Giri, show me you can do it.” There was a hint of something at the end there, a promise of a treat if he did what Justin wanted. He wasn’t fucking interested. He wasn’t some kind of dog that could be bribed into doing whatever. He was going to fucking take what he wanted. He was going to remind Justin of how much of a bad idea it was to fuck around with him like this. The DWMA had better be ready to find someone else to listen in on their enemy’s fucking prayer circle. Justin wasn’t going to be any shape to do it once Giriko was done with him. 

He threw his hands back against his chest and broke the rosary Justin had given him into a shower of glittering opalescent beads. Justin looked legitimately shocked, his eyes widened for a second before getting slightly shiny with tears. He was distressed. Actually upset Giriko had destroyed his glorified necklace. Giriko didn’t fucking care. The brat shouldn’t of been fucking around using his shit like handcuffs if he didn’t want it broken. Within seconds, before Giriko could even take a goddamn breath, Justin was picking them up with annoyingly wet eyes. Pinning the other down onto the floor he accidently forced all the beads the brat had already found to go flying again. Justin looked  _ devastated _ . It was fucking exhausting.

“Don’t cry you little shit, what the fuck did you think was going to happen there?” From the look of Justin’s warbling lip, it seemed like he really hadn’t thought of this. Fucking christ. The brat  _ knew  _ he had more respect for the metal spring in a ballpoint pen than religion, what the fuck was he thinking putting anything that important to him on Giriko? How on earth had he not seen expected this as a possibility? Running a hand through his hair he ruffled it up again, destroying Justin’s hard work and tossing off the little cap.

“Alright, get up.” Giriko’s voice was as impatient as he was right now. As much as he wanted to have some real fun he wasn’t going to just ignore the fact that Justin was crying. It wasn’t like he was as heartless as people seemed to think. Sighing in annoyance he watched as Justin didn’t sit up and instead rolled over as to not have to look at him anymore. Fucking annoying as that was, Giriko couldn’t deny how his heart twinged painfully. Justin really was upset with him. There wasn’t going to be any talking at all from the brat until he at least started to calm down. That had clawed up Giriko’s insides like nothing else and left him feeling sick and nauseous. 

“It’s late, come ‘ere.” Hoisting Justin up he was far too pleased to find that the other wasn’t struggling. In fact, he was curling into Giriko’s chest, tucking his legs in the best that he could while also being held, and burying his face into the stupid uniform the enchanter was still wearing. The relief that washed over Giriko knowing that Justin wasn’t completely infuriated with him made him want to collapse and kiss the other. Thanking the brat’s stupid god that Justin wasn’t going to leave Giriko to brew in his bad choices alone. 

Carrying Justin back to their room he watched with a horrible guilt as Justin quickly moved to wrap himself up in their blankets. Kicking off his shoes before completely retreating into the fluff. It was pretty obvious he wasn’t going to come out of there for awhile. Nothing else to do, Giriko sighed and started to strip out of all the fucking annoying layers of the stupid uniform the academy had given him for this. He was going to fucking burn this when he got a chance. 

Giriko wasn’t the same fool Justin was, he didn’t believe Lord Death had omnipotence or anything stupid like that, but he had to wonder if the bastard had thought of this. He knew how much Justin valued this shit and how little Giriko did, so forcing them to talk about it for hours on end was clearly going to end badly. Thinking about it now Giriko was surprised they had lasted as long as they did. Stupid fucking reaper had to have planned this, he hated Giriko as much as Giriko hated him so there was a pretty good chance he had done this on purpose hoping Justin would finally give up on him. 

Sitting down on the edge of the bed he finally managed to kick off the annoying slacks and completely remove himself from the foreign feeling of wearing something he so unbelievably didn’t belong in. Justin felt the dip of the bed and reached out of his cocoon to grab onto Giriko’s wrist and pull for him to come down. Giriko was honestly shocked Justin still wanted to sleep with him after all of that. Still, he wasn’t going to argue. Throwing one of his shoes at the light switch he ignored how Justin’s finger’s clawed painfully into him in disapproval. It had worked, and now he didn’t have to get up and leave Justin’s blanket blob alone.

There was a second he had to grope around looking for the edge of the mass of blankets, but once he did, he unraveled the brat and forced himself in, wrapping them back up before there was even a chance to complain. Justin seemed tense and displeased for a second, but relaxed soon enough. It was stupid how happy he was that Justin was just letting him hold him. Kissing the top of the other’s head in a silent, awkward apology Justin huffed, but nevertheless huddled closer. Giriko would take it. It was something. It was more than he was expecting in all honesty. 

Sensing there was nothing else he could do until things had calmed down a lot more Giriko tucked the brat under his chin and let himself drift off into a hesitant sleep. Hoping that everything would be forgiven in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy to horny to fluffy rights. Continuing my streak of being insufferable and cockblocking my own shit perfectly and unendingly. One day I will write Justin getting beaten senseless because I reference it enough in these fics and need to see it actually play out at some point. Also I want to write Giriko ‘playing nice’ and letting Justin order him around (and not breaking precious gifts >:0 gosh) So anyway those will hopefully happen at some point so keep an eye out if you're interested.


End file.
